Di Antara Lima
by Neary Lan
Summary: Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tidak sengaja berada di antara mereka berlima. Mereka semua memiliki sikap dan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang ceria, ramah, misterius, menggemaskan, dan menakutkan. Aku ingin bisa akrab dengan mereka, walaupun kelihatannya sulit. Namun, jika kalian menjadi diriku siapa yang akan kalian pilih di antara mereka berlima?
1. Tinggal Bersama

Salam kenal semuanya. Saya Neary Lan, author baru di fandom Hetalia ini.

Kali ini saya akan mempersembahkan fic yang bercerita mengenai para anggota Nordic. Saya suka mereka semua. Saya tidak menentukan siapa tokoh utama perempuannya, kalian bisa membayangkan siapa saja untuk menjadi tokoh utama perempuan di fic ini. Atau mungkin kalian bisa membayangkan diri kalian yang menjadi tokoh utama fic ini (jadinya pair **Reader **x **Nordic**).

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, saya mengucapkan selamat membaca kepada para pembaca semuanya.

**Warning! **First POV (tokohnya bisa siapa saja atau pembaca sendiri), AU, Gakuen Hetalia, OOC dan typo (bila ada).

* * *

_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_

_**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Di Antara Lima**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Tinggal Bersama**_

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tidak sengaja berada di antara mereka berlima. Semuanya bermula ketika aku harus tinggal di mansion bibiku yang berada di Inggris karena aku akan bersekolah di sana. Tidak kusangka selain aku, mereka berlima juga tinggal di mansion bibiku dengan alasan yang sama denganku. Orangtua mereka merupakan kenalan dari bibiku dan saat mengetahui bahwa mereka akan bersekolah di Inggris, bibi menawarkan mereka berlima untuk tinggal di mansionnya. Pada awalnya mereka menolak karena tidak ingin merepotkan bibi, namun akhirnya mereka menerimanya setelah dibujuk oleh bibi.

Aku pun sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan bibi dengan tinggal di mansionnya, namun aku tidak dapat menolaknya ketika dia mengatakan bahwa betapa senangnya dirinya begitu tahu aku akan sekolah di Inggris. Di Inggris memang terdapat sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal, yaitu SMU Hetalia. Aku beruntung bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut karena kudengar banyak anak-anak dari berbagai negara juga masuk ke sekolah tersebut termasuk mereka berlima.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah disini. Anggap saja ini rumah kalian sendiri," kata bibi ketika menyambut kami berenam yang baru tiba di mansionnya.

Mansion yang dimiliki bibi sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari rumahku. Kulihat beberapa dari mereka juga menatap takjub mansion yang dimiliki bibi. Di mansion sebesar ini bibi hanya tinggal seorang diri beserta para pelayannya. Bibi sama sekali tidak memiliki anak. Pamanku sudah meninggal sekitar dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan sehingga bibi selalu merasa kesepian. Dia tidak berniat menikah lagi meskipun banyak pria yang selalu mencoba mendekatinya ataupun melamarnya. Bibiku sebenarnya orang yang ceria sehingga dia ingin aku serta mereka berlima tinggal bersamanya agar mansionnya yang sepi ini menjadi ramai.

Bibi menuntun kami untuk melihat-lihat mansionnya. Beberapa pelayan terlihat membawakan koper-koper kami. Kami mendapatkan masing-masing kamar yang luas. Aku segera meletakkan barang-barangku dan menyusunnya. Kamarku terletak tidak jauh dari mereka berlima. Kamar mereka ada yang terletak di antara kamarku dan sisanya terletak dihadapan kamarku. Sekolah akan dimulai dua hari lagi sehingga masih ada waktu bagiku untuk beristirahat dari perjalanan panjangku ke Inggris.

Selama dua hari sebelum masuk ke sekolah aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di kamar atau sesekali mengobrol dengan bibiku. Bibi bahkan mengajakku untuk berbelanja sambil berkeliling kota London dengan alasan membeli perlengkapan sekolahku, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkannya sebelum berangkat ke Inggris. Bibi juga mengajak mereka berlima, namun mereka menolaknya dengan alasan ingin beristirahat.

"Huh, kenapa mereka menolak dan lebih memilih diam di rumah, ya?" tanya bibi ketika sedang memilihkan baju untukku. "Hm, coba lihat! Baju ini terlihat cocok untukmu!" seru bibi sambil menyodorkan sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna lembayung padaku.

Baju yang dipilihkan bibi memang cantik dan berkelas sesuai dengan toko yang kami datangi karena toko ini merupakan toko langganan bibiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menolak halus tawaran bibi untuk membelikan baju itu untukku, namun aku tahu bahwa bibi akan bersikeras untuk tetap membelikanku. Akhirnya aku terpaksa menerima pemberiannya dan memintanya untuk tidak lagi membelikanku barang-barang yang lainnya. Tetapi, kurasa bibi tidak akan medengarkanku.

Bibi masih sibuk memilih baju, kali ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya duduk di kursi yang tersedia di toko tersebut sambil memperhatikan bibi. Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang ke mereka berlima. Aku baru ingat bahwa sejak kemarin aku belum sempat mengobrol dengan mereka. Pertama kali melihat mereka tiba di mansion bersamaku aku merasa seperti melihat sekumpulan bintang idola. Wajah mereka berlima sangat tampan sehingga membuatku terpukau. Hanya dua orang dari mereka yang terlihat ramah padaku, sisanya terlihat acuh dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri bahkan ada yang membuatku takut ketika mataku tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya.

Kepribadian mereka berlima juga berbeda-beda. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap ramah kepada mereka karena kami semua tinggal bersama bahkan kami juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Bibi pun juga berharap kami berenam bisa akur satu sama lain. Namun, setelah dua hari berlalu aku hanya bisa akrab dengan dua orang. Tiga orang lagi sangat acuh dan lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar.

"_Apa yang harus kulakuan agar bisa akrab dengan mereka?"_ tanyaku di dalam hati.

Hari pertama kami masuk sekolah pun tiba. Seusai sarapan kami berangkat bersama-sama. Bibi menawarkan kami untuk berangkat dengan mobil, namun salah seorang dari mereka berkata bahwa berjalan kaki bersama lebih menyenangkan. Bibi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar alasan tersebut. Entah mengapa ketika berjalan bersama mereka membuatku gugup karena hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di antara mereka. Perasaan gugup ini memang sudah kurasakan sejak pertama kali bertemu mereka. Sungguh aneh mengetahui bahwa aku tinggal bersama lima pemuda tampan seperti mereka.

Aku tercengang ketika melihat gedung sekolahku yang sangat besar. Beberapa dari mereka juga merasa kagum dan senang karena bisa masuk ke SMU Hetalia yang terkenal ini. Aku sekelas dengan mereka berlima bahkan tempat duduk mereka pun tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Di hari pertama ini pun aku juga sudah mendapatkan teman baru, seorang gadis manis dan ceria yang berasal dari Belgia. Namanya Laura Van Darren dan dia gadis yang sangat menyenangkan.

Aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku bersama Laura dengan saling bertukar cerita, kecuali mengenai aku yang tinggal bersama mereka berlima. Aku belum ingin menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Laura. Aku tidak tahu dimana mereka berlima, namun perhatianku tiba-tiba teralih ketika melihat beberapa orang gadis yang mengikuti mereka berlima.

"Wah, mereka sangat populer, ya! Tidak heran jika sejak tadi banyak anak perempuan yang membicarakan mereka," kata Laura sambil membuka bungkus cokelatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," komentarku singkat.

Ternyata hanya dalam sehari ketampanan yang mereka berlima miliki telah memikat hati para gadis yang berada di sekolah ini. Aku hanya menatap takjub pemandangan para gadis yang terjerat pesona mereka berlima. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang karena bisa tinggal bersama mereka karena setiap hari aku bisa menatap wajah tampan mereka. Para gadis itu mungkin akan iri padaku jika mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"_Apa yang kupikirkan? Sebaiknya aku segera menyingkirkan pikiran semacam itu."_

"Hei, lihat! Mereka melihat ke arah kita!" seru Laura sambil menyenggolku. "Wah, mereka kemari!"

Sesuai dengan ucapan Laura, mereka berjalan ke arah kami. Namun, pemuda yang menghampiri kami hanya kedua pemuda yang akrab denganku beserta si pemuda menakutkan yang selalu berdiri di belakang si pemuda ramah. Dua pemuda lainnya sudah berlalu entah kemana. Mereka menyapaku serta berkenalan dengan Laura dan berbicara dengan akrabnya hingga membuat Laura kebingungan.

"Hei, rupanya kamu mengenal mereka, ya? Apa sebenarnya hubungan di antara kalian berempat?" tanya Laura penasaran.

Aku berharap mereka tidak menyebutkan hal yang sebenarnya. Namun, harapanku segera buyar ketika salah satu dari mereka menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Laura menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Ketika mereka bertiga telah pergi, Laura segera tersenyum misterius padaku.

"Ternyata kamu tinggal bersama mereka, ya. Tidak kusangka," katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan wajahku.

"Begitulah, ini semua ide bibiku. Ng, tolong jangan ceritakan kepada siapa pun kalau aku tinggal bersama mereka, ya," pintaku pada Laura.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapa pun, rahasiamu aman padaku. Aku janji," kata Laura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya padaku.

Aku pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingku padanya dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Laura."

"Sama-sama. Hanya saja, lain kali ceritakan padaku, ya, apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah bersama. Oh, pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa tinggal bersama dan dikelilingi pemuda-pemuda setampan mereka, kamu beruntung, tahu," kata Laura dengan bersemangat. "Mungkin saja kamu akan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu dari mereka," tambahnya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Laura. Aku tidak yakin apa yang dikhayalkan Laura itu terjadi. Bagiku semua ini hanya murni kebetulan, walaupun kata orang kebetulan itu tidak ada. Satu orang telah mengetahui rahasiaku, entah ini memang bisa disebut sebagai rahasia atau tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin banyak yang tahu hubungan kami berenam. Tetapi, semenjak Laura tahu aku tinggal bersama mereka, dia terus saja menggodaku. Aku jadi harus bertahan dengan segala macam godaan darinya jika dia melihatku bersama dengan mereka.

Hari-hari berikutnya terus berlanjut seperti biasa. Di pagi hari kami akan sarapan dan pergi sekolah bersama, meskipun hanya dua pemuda ramah itu yang akan menyapaku di sekolah. Di siang hari kami melakukan kegiatan klub sehingga terkadang kami pulang secara terpisah. Di sore hari kami bersantai baik di ruang tengah atau di kamar. Di malam hari kami akan makan malam bersama dan setelah itu melakukan kegiatan sesuai yang kami inginkan.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatan sekolah kalian hari ini? Apa ada terjadi hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya bibi setiap kali kami sedang makan malam bersama.

Beberapa dari mereka akan bercerita mengenai kegiatan sekolah mereka, aku pun terkadang juga berbagi cerita salama makan malam berlangsung. Sebagian lainnya terlihat tidak berminat untuk bercerita, namun mereka akan menyerah ketika bibi tetap memaksa mereka untuk bercerita. Terkadang aku baru menyadari bahwa bibiku itu masih suka bersikap kekanakan apalagi ketika berhadapan dengan si pemuda yang beraura misterius. Perdebatan mereka berdua selalu menjadi tontonan menarik ketika makan malam berlangsung.

Di malam hari biasanya aku akan berdiam diri di kamar sambil menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahku. Tiba-tiba aku berhenti sejenak untuk menulis dan menatap bulan dari balik jendela kamarku. Sungguh indah melihat bulan tersebut dikelilingi oleh bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di hamparan latar hitam langit malam. Aku mengumpamakan diriku sebagai bulan dan mereka berlima adalah bintang-bintangnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi bulan yang ditemani ribuan bintang-bintang itu," kataku setelah menghela nafas. "Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk berteman denganku, 'kan? Hm, setidaknya dua dari mereka mau berteman denganku," kataku lagi sambil membayangkan kedua pemuda ramah itu tengah tersenyum padaku. "Ah, daripada memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik aku selesaikan saja tugas-tugas ini. Semangat!"

Aku kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa mataku berat tanda mengantuk, bahkan beberapa kali aku terus menguap ketika sedang menulis. Kulirik jam di dekat meja belajarku yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat dua belas menit.

"Ah, pantas saja aku mengantuk. Lebih baik aku segera tidur, kalau tidak besok akan terlambat ke sekolah," kataku sambil merapikan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sesuai dengan mata pelajaran esok hari.

Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai, aku segera beranjak ke tempat tidurku dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang empuk. Aku menarik selimutku hingga sebatas dadaku dan memejamkan mataku hingga aku pun tertidur.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Sekian chapter pertama fic ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian ficku ini?

Jika ada kesalahan atau ada hal-hal yang tidak mengerti bisa kalian tuliskan di kolom review. Kritik dan saran pun juga diterima agar fic ini bisa berkembang dengan baik. Saya akan berusaha untuk updet secepatnya.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

_**March, 2013**_

_**Neary Lan**_


	2. Bukan Kisah Dongeng

Hai, semuanya! Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 2 dari fic **Di Antara Lima **ini.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah membaca bahkan mereview fic ini. Saya sangat senang karena kalian sudah suka dengan cerita yang saya buat. Untuk masalah nama mereka yang tidak disebutkan sebelumnya, kali ini sudah dituliskan.

Terima kasih untuk **rasendriya indah,** **tena,** **Louis Blanc, Lady Raven, Maruki Shitoichi, Kyo Kyoya, Yukari Wada, **dan **Unknownwers** atas review yang kalian berikan. Balasan reviewnya ada di bawah setelah ceritanya selesai. Maaf, kalau chapter kali ini telat diupdet.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, saya mengucapkan selamat membaca kepada para pembaca semuanya.

**Warning! **First POV (tokohnya bisa siapa saja atau pembaca sendiri), AU, Gakuen Hetalia, OOC dan typo (bila ada).

* * *

_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_

_**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Di Antara Lima**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bukan Kisah Dongeng**_

Hari baru dan semangat baru. Pagi ini aku bangun dengan penuh semangat. Kubuka tirai jendela dan mendapati hangatnya mentari yang menerpa wajahku. Samar-samar kudengar nyanyian burung-burung yang melintas di jendelaku sehingga membuatku terhanyut dalam nyanyian para makhluk kecil bersayap dan berparuh itu. Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, aku segera merapikan tempat tidurku dan bergegas untuk mandi. Usai mandi aku segera mengenakan seragamku, memastikan kembali penampilanku di cermin, kemudian membawa tasku yang terletak di meja belajar dan bersiap-siap turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan disaat yang bersamaan aku melihat pintu kamar di depanku juga terbuka. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang kutahu sebagai pemilik kamar tersebut muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Mataku dan matanya saling bertemu dan ia memberikan senyuman cerianya padaku. Sesaat aku terpana dengan senyuman ceria tersebut.

"Hai, selamat pagi!" sapanya padaku.

Aku segera tersadar dari rasa terpanaku padanya dan segera membalas sapaannya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Mathias," balasku dengan wajah sedikit merona. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus tersipu seperti ini di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin ke bawah untuk sarapan, 'kan?" tanya Matthias dan kujawab dengan anggukan. "Bagus. Kalau begitu kita turun bersama," ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku tidak sempat membalas ucapan Mathias ketika tangan kananku telah ditariknya sehingga membuatku harus mengikuti langkah-langkah kakinya yang cepat. Aku melihat ke arah tanganku yang ditariknya kemudian menatap wajahnya, tanpa sadar wajahku memerah dan mengalihkannya ke arah lain. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang merona seperti ini hanya karena ia memegang tanganku.

Nama pemuda yang menarikku ini adalah Mathias Køhler, pemuda ini berasal dari Denmark. Ibunya dan bibi adalah teman sejak kuliah. Mathias merupakan pemuda yang sangat ceria dan ia suka bercanda, karena itulah sangat menyenangkan jika bersamanya. Wajahnya juga tampan, matanya berwarna biru dan selalu terlihat bersinar penuh semangat, rambut pirangnya yang teracak-acak ke atas itu membuatnya terlihat segar dan liar, tubuhnya pun tinggi dan juga tegap. Aku yakin dengan bentuk fisik yang dimilikinya ini dia bisa menjadi model terkenal. Mathias adalah salah satu dari dua pemuda yang cukup akrab denganku.

Ketika sedang menuruni tangga, kami berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, namun dia terlihat sangat pendek jika berdiri di sebelah Mathias. Dia menatap kami dengan wajah cuek tanpa tersungging sebuah senyuman. Mathias pun menyapanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Rupanya kau, Emil. Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Emil," sapaku juga sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi," balas Emil singkat.

Sudah kuduga jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa menerimanya, namun Mathias seolah tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Emil yang demikian dan tetap tersenyum ceria. Aku mendapati Emil yang terlihat serius menatap kami.

"Apa sekarang kau berkencan dengannya, Mathias?" tanya Emil tiba-tiba dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada tangan Mathias yang menggenggam tanganku.

Aku terkejut dan segera melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Mathias. Mathias terlihat terkejut dengan sikapku dan Emil hanya menatap kami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ja-jangan salah paham," kataku gugup. "Mathias hanya menarikku untuk bergegas ke bawah," tambahku seolah berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Dia benar, Emil," ujar Mathias yang membenarkan ucapanku.

Emil menghela nafas, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kami sambil berkata, "Terserah kalian. Bukan urusanku juga jika kalian berkencan." Ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan berbalik menghadap kami. "Lagipula kalian memang terlihat akrab satu sama lain, jadi wajar jika aku berpikir seperti itu."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Emil segera mendahului kami ke ruang makan. Aku dan Mathias hanya bisa terdiam sambil saling pandang dengan wajah kebingungan. Namun, wajahku tiba-tiba memerah ketika mengingat ucapan Emil tadi. Aku kembali mengalihkan wajahku dari Mathias. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar Mathias tertawa sehingga membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Huh, anak itu memang aneh. Karena kata-katanya pun kau juga jadi bersikap aneh," kata Mathias disela-sela tawanya. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Lupakan saja ucapannya tadi, sekarang kita harus segera sarapan. Hei, Emil, tunggu kami!" panggil Mathias yang berusaha menyusul Emil sambil tetap menarik tanganku kembali.

Pemuda yang berpapasan dengan kami di tangga tadi adalah Emil Bondevik, pemuda berdarah setengah Islandia dan Norwegia. Emil merupakan pemuda yang cukup cuek di balik wajah manisnya itu. Usianya satu tahun dibawahku, tetapi karena ingin melampaui kakaknya ia meminta kepada orangtuanya agar dapat masuk sekolah bersamaan dengan kakaknya. Orangtuanya merupakan rekan bisnis sekaligus teman sejak kecil pamanku yang sudah meninggal. Wajah Emil memang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan, rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan itu terkadang terlihat sedikit acak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, matanya berwarna ungu, dan tubuhnya paling kecil dan pendek di antara yang lainnya. Emil adalah salah satu pemuda yang kurang akrab denganku, walaupun begitu aku sangat suka dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu dan berniat untuk mencubitnya sekali saja. Ia juga memiliki hewan peliharaan, yaitu burung puffin yang diberinya nama Mr. Puffin.

Kami telah tiba di ruang makan. Kulihat bibi dan dua pemuda lainnya sudah duduk di kursi sambil menikmati sarapan mereka. Mereka menoleh kepada kami, namun yang tersenyum pada kami hanyalah dua orang. Kami segera menuju ke tempat duduk yang tersedia.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi!" sapa Mathias dengan ceria sambil menarik kursinya untuk duduk di sebelah bibi.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi," sapaku juga, kemudian menyapa kedua pemuda lainnya.

"Selamat pagi juga," balas bibi tersenyum. "Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah sarapan agar kalian tidak terlambat ke sekolah."

Aku segera menatap hidangan yang tersaji untuk sarapan hari ini. Biasanya tidak ada menu yang berubah, hanya menu sarapan pada umumnya. Seperti halnya roti dengan berbagai macam selai yang tersedia, sereal, telur goreng, serta susu dan kopi. Mathias terlihat antusias ketika mengunyah roti dengan selai cokelat kacang kesukaannya sehingga membuat bibi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Aku mengambil selembar roti dan berniat untuk mengoleskannya dengan selai cokelat. Aku mencari botol selai tersebut dan ternyata berada di hadapanku. Aku ingin mengambil botol selai tersebut, namun sebuah tangan juga terulur menyentuh botol selai tersebut. Aku segera melihat sosok si pemilik tangan yang juga menginginkan botol selai cokelat tersebut. Tatapan mataku langsung bertemu dengannya, si pemuda berkacamata yang kaku akan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"Eh, Berwald?" ujarku terkejut.

Aku melihat tanganku dan Berwald yang sama-sama menyentuh botol selai cokelat secara bersamaan. Baru kusadari bahwa tanganku dan Berwald juga bersentuhan, walaupun sedikit sehingga membuatku panik dan langsung menarik tanganku dari botol selai tersebut. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya dan ternyata dia juga menatapku. Tatapannya sungguh membuatku takut. Aku pun segera mendorong botol selai cokelat tersebut ke arahnya.

"Ah, kamu mau botol selai ini, ya? Si-silakan," kataku mencoba mengalah.

Berwald hanya diam sambil tetap menatapku, kemudian tatapannya beralih ke botol selai cokelat yang masih disentuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia mendorong botol selai cokelat tersebut ke arahku.

"Kamu saja yang duluan," kata Berwald dengan nada bicara datarnya.

Tindakan Berwald tersebut membuatku kaget dan bingung. Aku kembali menatapnya seolah ingin memastikan penglihatanku barusan. Berwald sedang menyesap tehnya, kemudian ia berhenti sesaat ketika menyadari tatapanku padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih," jawabku sambil tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya aku takut ketika ditatapnya.

Berwald tidak menjawab dan kembali menyesap tehnya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang cuek dan dingin, bahkan menurutku dia terlalu kaku. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu singkat sehingga terkadang membuatku sulit untuk memahaminya.

"_Hm, dia benar-benar pemuda yang sulit ditebak dan menakutkan,"_ kataku di dalam hati.

"Berwald, jangan menakuti keponakanku seperti itu," kata bibi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Berwald dengan serius. Mathias yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat mengangguk-angguk.

Aku ingin sekali membenarkan ucapan bibi tersebut. Berwald memang sosok yang misterius. Cara bicaranya selalu datar dan wajahnya terlihat kaku sehingga justru membuatku ketakutan. Meskipun begitu, kurasa dia tidak berniat menakutiku. Mungkin saja dia punya kesulitan untuk mengekspresikan wajahnya sesuai dengan hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

Berwald balas menatap bibi dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Bibi. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menakuti keponakanmu."

Bibi menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Aku tahu. Tetapi, setidaknya kamu harus mengubah ekspresimu. Cobalah bersikap lebih ramah lagi dengan keponakanku yang manis ini," kata bibi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Bibi. Apa yang Bibi katakan?" protesku pada bibi. Aku sangat malu mendengar ucapan bibi tadi serta pandangan mereka kepadaku. Namun, sepertinya bibi tidak menanggapi protesku.

"Aku akan berusaha," jawab Berwald singkat.

"Pegang kata-katamu itu, anak muda," kata bibi serius dan dibalas Berwald dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku hanya menghela nafas setelah mendengar percakapan antara bibi dan Berwald yang melibatkanku. Bibi tahu hubunganku dengan Berwald, Emil dan yang seorang lagi kurang akrab, tetapi aku tidak ingin terlalu membahasnya.

Pemuda kaku berkacamata yang menyentuh botol selai secara bersamaan denganku tadi bernama Berwald Oxenstierna, ia berasal dari Swedia. Ayahnya dan paman adalah rekan bisnis dan mereka juga bersahabat sejak SMU. Berwald merupakan pemuda yang kaku, pendiam dan tenang sehingga jika bersamanya selalu terasa canggung. Wajah Berwald sebenarnya tampan jika ia tidak memasang ekspresi yang justru membuat orang ketakutan, rambut pirangnya cukup rapi, sepasang mata bersorot tajam di balik bingkai kacamatanya itu berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan, tubuhnya paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya dan juga tegap. Aku merasa sangat kecil jika berhadapan dengannya. Berwald adalah salah satu pemuda yang kurang akrab denganku.

Aku segera mengoleskan rotiku dengan selai cokelat. Sesekali aku melirik Berwald yang tengah mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai yang lain. Aku mempercepat gerakanku dan berniat menyodorkan botol selai cokelat tersebut kepada Berwald, namun sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaranku.

"Boleh aku minta selai cokelatnya?" tanyanya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah tersenyum hangat padaku. Senyuman hangat itu selalu kutemui di rumah ini maupun di sekolah dan selalu saja membuatku terpana serta nyaman. Aku segera mengembalikan kesadaranku dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Te-tentu saja, Tino. Si-silakan," jawabku gugup karena wajahnya yang berjarak cukup dekat denganku. Aku menyodorkan botol selai tersebut kepadanya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Tino sambil mengambil botol selai tersebut dan mengoleskannya ke rotinya.

"Sepertinya hari ini makanmu banyak, ya," ujarku setelah menggigit sedikit rotiku.

"Tentu saja aku harus makan banyak. Hari ini 'kan ada pelajaran olahraga, kelas kita akan bertanding sepakbola dengan kelas sebelah," kata Tino yang segera menyantap rotinya. "Hm, enak. Oh iya, nanti kamu dukung tim kelas kita, ya."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Aku sangat menyukai pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku ini karena dia ramah dan enak diajak mengobrol. Karena itulah setiap kali sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam aku selalu memilih duduk di sebelah bibi, Tino, ataupun Matthias. Aku merasa lebih nyaman jika duduk bersama mereka bertiga dibandingkan duduk dengan ketiga pemuda lainnya. Pernah suatu kali aku duduk di antara ketiga pemuda itu, aku merasa kikuk dan takut untuk meminta mereka mengambilkan sesuatu untukku.

"_Padahal aku ingin bisa akrab dengan mereka, tetapi kenapa masih saja seperti ini,"_ keluhku di dalam hati. Namun, keluhanku itu segera kuganti dengan semangat. _"Ah, kenapa aku harus mengeluh? Tidak ada gunanya jika terus mengeluh. Yang terpenting itu adalah semangat. Ya, aku harus bersemangat. Aku yakin kalau aku bisa berteman dengan mereka," _ucapku di dalam hati sambil mengepalkan sebelah tanganku. Setidaknya masih ada Mathias dan Tino yang mau berteman denganku.

Pemuda ramah yang duduk di sebelahku ini adalah Tino Väinämöinen yang berasal dari Finlandia. Tino merupakan pemuda yang baik dan hangat sehingga membuat siapa pun nyaman jika berada di dekatnya, termasuk aku. Ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis bibi, sementara ibunya dan bibi sama-sama penggemar musik klasik. Awal pertemuan keduanya adalah ketika mereka menonton pertunjukan orkestra musik klasik di Austria. Tino memiliki wajah yang bulat, rambut pirang yang terlihat lembut, bola mata berwarna ungu yang selalu menyimpan kehangatan, dan tubuh yang cukup tinggi. Tino adalah pemuda yang cepat akrab denganku, selain Mathias.

Sarapan masih berlanjut dengan tenang. Sesekali kulihat bibi dan Mathias yang saling bercanda, Emil yang sedang memakan serealnya, Berwald yang tengah mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, serta Tino yang kembali mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai yang lain, sedangkan aku masih mengunyah rotiku. Aku baru menyadari ada seseorang yang tidak ada di ruangan ini. Seseorang yang bagiku sangat misterius.

"Di mana kakakmu, Emil?" tanya bibi yang membuatku menoleh padanya. Sepertinya pemikiran bibi sama denganku. "Jangan bilang kalau dia terlambat bangun lagi karena membaca buku sampai larut malam," tambah bibi yang menatap Emil dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bibi," jawab Emil sekedarnya.

Bibi tampak tidak puas dengan jawabannya yang terkesan cuek itu. Namun, sebelum bibi berniat protes pada Emil tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang di ruang makan ini. Ia berjalan dengan santai tanpa ada terukir senyuman di wajahnya. Wajah bibi tampak cemberut ketika melihatnya.

"Mencariku, Bibi?" tanyanya.

"Akhirnya kamu muncul juga," kata bibi yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kamu selalu saja terlambat sarapan ketika yang lain sudah hampir selesai," tambah bibi.

Ia mengabaikan ucapan bibi dan terus berjalan untuk mencari kursi yang kosong. Namun, kali ini aku terkejut ketika ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelahku. Aku merasa gugup, namun aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Se-selamat pagi, Lukas," sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi," jawab Lukas tanpa menatapku.

Aku sudah menduga dia akan menjawabnya dengan singkat, seperti halnya Emil dan Berwald. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi itu hampir menyamai Berwald, namun Lukas lebih terlihat sangat misterius dibandingkan Berwald yang lebih membuatku ketakutan.

"Lukas, jangan menjawab pertanyaan keponakanku sesingkat itu apalagi tanpa menatapnya," protes bibi.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi," kata Lukas, kemudian ia menatapku sesaat, "Maafkan aku."

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa. Le-lebih baik kamu sarapan saja dulu," kataku gugup ketika ditatap olehnya dengan wajah datarnya. Apalagi saat ini kami duduk bersebelahan.

"Oh, keponakanku benar-benar manis dan sangat baik, walaupun pemuda di sebelahnya bersikap cuek. Kamu setuju denganku, 'kan Mathias?" tanya bibi.

"Tentu saja, Bibi," jawab Mathias sambil mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar bibi dan Mathias. Lukas terlihat tidak peduli dengan ucapan bibi. Ia mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai kacang. Aku meliriknya sedikit, Lukas sedang mengunyah rotinya dengan tenang. Untung saja dia tidak menegurku yang diam-diam meliriknya.

"_Sungguh, dengan bertambahnya Lukas, maka lengkaplah tiga orang yang membuatku pusing ketika berhadapan dengan mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan."_

Lukas memang pemuda yang misterius bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa jika berada di dekatnya selalu terasa aura mistis. Mathias pernah berkata padaku bahwa Lukas bisa melihat makhluk halus bahkan berteman dengan mereka. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku takut, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Pemuda yang baru datang ke ruang makan tadi adalah Lukas Bondevik, ia adalah kakak dari Emil yang juga berdarah setengah Norwegia dan Islandia. Lukas merupakan pemuda yang sangat misterius, irit kata-kata dan minim ekspresi. Orangtuanya dan paman adalah teman sejak kecil. Wajah Lukas termasuk kategori tampan walaupun selalu terlihat datar, rambut pirangnya dihiasi dengan sebuah jepitan berbentuk "Nordic Cross", matanya berwarna biru pudar seolah terlihat hampa, dan tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Lukas adalah pemuda yang bagiku sulit untuk kudekati.

Seusai sarapan kami segera bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Kami pun pamit pada bibi dan bibi berpesan agar kami berhati-hati selama diperjalanan. Selain itu bibi juga berpesan agar mereka berlima menjagaku dengan baik. Wajahku sangat memerah ketika mendengar bibi berkata seperti itu dengan suara keras.

Selama diperjalanan aku hanya mengobrol bersama Mathias dan Tino. Lukas dan Emil sudah berjalan di depan sementara Berwald berjalan di sebelah Tino dan hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan kami. Tak lama kemudian kami tiba di sekolah. Untunglah bel masuk belum berbunyi. Ketika sampai di kelas, aku langsung mendapat ucapan selamat pagi dari beberapa teman sekelas termasuk Laura.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Laura dengan cerianya. Aku pun membalas sapaannya.

Suasana di kelasku sangat ramai ketika mereka berlima memasuki kelas. Suara jeritan para gadis yang berlomba-lomba ingin memberi ucapan selamat pagi kepada mereka berlima mulai terdengar. Sementara beberapa anak laki-laki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap iri pada mereka. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari. Mathias dan Tino yang akan membalas sapaan mereka disertai senyuman, Emil yang tetap cuek dengan para gadis yang mengelilinginya, Berwald yang segera membaca bukunya tanpa menyadari fansnya yang berusaha memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya, dan Lukas yang selalu berhasil membuat para gadis menahan diri untuk tidak mendekatinya.

"_Mereka benar-benar populer bahkan sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah."_

Saat aku sedang menatap mereka berlima yang dikerumuni para fansnya, tiba-tiba saja Laura melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku.

"Lagi-lagi mereka membuat para gadis di kelas ini menjerit histeris," kata Laura.

"Iya, kamu benar," ujarku.

"Hari ini aku penasaran dengan kegiatanmu bersama mereka di rumah. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa?" bisiknya agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar. Rahasia mengenai aku tinggal bersama mereka masih tetap terjaga.

"A-apa maksudmu, Laura? Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dengan mereka," jawabku panik. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memerah.

"Hahaha, masih belum, ya. Jangan berwajah merah seperti itu, aku jadi bisa menarik kesimpulan yang berbeda," kata Laura yang kembali menggodaku.

"Jangan menggodaku, Laura," kataku. "Tidak ada hal yang spesial di antara kami."

"Baiklah. Tetapi, aku tetap menunggu kabar perkembangan hubungan kalian," kata Laura sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pundakku dan segera berjalan menghampiri Mathias dan Tino.

Laura memang suka sekali menggodaku. Setiap hari ia selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padaku terkait perkembangan hubunganku dengan mereka berlima. Aku merasa tidak ada hal yang spesial, semuanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Imajinasi Laura terlalu tinggi mengenai hubunganku dengan mereka.

"_Hm, imajinasimu tidak semudah itu untuk terwujud, Laura. Ini dunia nyata, bukan kisah dongeng antara Putri dan lima Pangeran. Jadi, belum tentu hidupku berakhir bagai kisah dongeng bersama salah satu pangeran dan hidup bahagia bersamannya. Tamat,"_ kataku di dalam hati sambil menatap mereka berlima. _"Mungkin mereka berlima adalah pangeran, namun aku bukanlah seorang putri."_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Chapter kedua telah selesai. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian mengenai chapter kali ini? Sebelumnya saya ingin membalas review dulu.

**rasendriya indah: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Terima kasih juga sudah suka sama ceritanya. Komennya nggak gaje, nama mereka semua sudah disebutkan di chapter ini. Review lagi, ya.

**tena: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Wah, sudah lama ya menunggu fic semacam ini. Sudah diupdet dan review lagi, ya.

**Louis Blanc: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Sudah diupdet dan review lagi, ya.

**Lady Raven: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Oh, mirip dengan game sim date toh. Nama mereka sudah disebutkan di chapter ini. Sudah diupdet dan review lagi, ya.**  
**

**Maruki Shitoichi: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan salam kenal juga. Kata yang tidak cocok itu akan kuperbaiki (mungkin juga sudah kuperbaiki). Ya, tentu harus selalu semangat dan jangan lupa reviewnya, ya.

**Kyo Kyoya: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku memang pernah menulis fic Hetalia sebelumnya, tetapi aku tetap merasa sebagai author baru di fandom Hetalia. Sudah diupdet dan review lagi, ya.

**Yukari Wada: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagi, ya.

**Unknownwers: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Nama mereka sudah disebutkan dan jangan lupa direview lagi, ya.

Nah, reviewnya sudah dibalas. Jika ada kesalahan atau ada hal-hal yang tidak mengerti bisa kalian tuliskan di kolom review. Kritik dan saran pun juga diterima agar fic ini bisa berkembang dengan baik. Saya akan berusaha untuk updet secepatnya.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

_**March, 2013**_

_**Neary Lan**_


	3. Jarak Dekat

Hai, semuanya! Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 3 dari fic **Di Antara Lima **ini.

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah membaca bahkan mereview fic ini. Saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatan updet. Saya harap kalian tidak melupakan cerita ini dan terus mengikutinya.

Terima kasih untuk **Lady Raven, ****tena, Codename Sailor D, ****Unknownwers, **Yukari Wada, dan **rasendriya indah **atas review yang kalian berikan. Balasan reviewnya ada di bawah setelah ceritanya selesai.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, saya mengucapkan selamat membaca kepada para pembaca semuanya.

**Warning! **First POV (tokohnya bisa siapa saja atau pembaca sendiri), AU, Gakuen Hetalia, OOC dan typo (bila ada).

* * *

_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_

_**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Di Antara Lima**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jarak Dekat**_

Aku sedang duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga bersama mereka berempat yang terdiri dari Mathias, Emil, Berwald, dan Tino. Aku, Mathias, dan Tino hanya mengobrol sambil menonton TV dan menikmati cemilan yang disediakan, sedangkan Emil hanya menonton dalam diam walaupun sesekali Mathias mengganggunya. Berwald mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh dari kami sambil membaca bukunya yang sangat tebal. Sementara itu Lukas tidak terlihat bersama kami di sini. Aku menduga dia sedang mengurung diri di kamar seperti biasanya.

"Kau tadi lihat 'kan wajah si Sandiford yang kalah dari kita?" tanya Mathias kepada Tino yang sedang menggigit keripik kentangnya.

"Ya. Dia benar-benar terkejut ketika kamu dan Lukas berhasil menyarangkan gol di gawang mereka," kata Tino bersemangat. "Tidak sia-sia aku makan banyak tadi pagi."

"Oh, jangan lupakan juga peran Emil dan Berwald ketika menghadang pemain belakang mereka. Walaupun tubuhmu kecil, kau tetap bisa mengatasi mereka, Emil," kata Mathias yang tiba-tiba merangkul Emil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Oh, kau juga hebat tadi, Tino."

"Hei, lepaskan aku, Mathias! Aku tidak sudi dikatai kecil olehmu!" seru Emil yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap Mathias.

Mathias pun melepaskan Emil setelah ia mengancam akan membiarkan burung puffin kesayangannya berkeliaran di kamar Mathias dan mengotori isi kamarnya dengan kotoran burung. Aku dan Tino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Emil masih terlihat cemberut dan bagiku wajahnya yang sedang cemberut itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Berwald sendiri tampak tidak ambil pusing dengan percakapan kami.

Saat ini kami sedang membicarakan tentang pelajaran olahraga tadi siang. Anak laki-laki di kelasku tadi bertanding sepakbola melawan anak laki-laki dari kelas sebelah. Sementara itu anak perempuan hanya bermain voli, namun hanya sesaat karena kami ingin melihat pertandingan mereka.

Di kelas sebelah terdapat seorang anak laki-laki bernama Ralph Sandiford, seorang pemuda asal Australia yang katanya sangat hebat bermain sepakbola bahkan ia menjadi tumpuan harapan di kelasnya. Ia sangat yakin bisa mengalahkan kelas kami, namun Mathias pun juga memiliki keyakinan yang sama. Sayangnya pada saat itu Lukas menolak untuk bermain dengan alasan masih mengantuk.

Pada awalnya tim kami hampir kalah ketika Sandiford berhasil mencetak gol pertama untuk timnya, tetapi tak lama kemudian Mathias berhasil menyamakan kedudukan. Selanjutnya kedua tim terus berusaha untuk mencetak gol, tetapi tim kami sangat kewalahan menghadapi tim lawan yang memang kuat. Semuanya mulai berubah ketika Lukas bersedia main dan ia berhasil menyarangkan dua gol di gawang lawan yang membuat Sandiford tercengang. Mathias kembali menyumbangkan satu gol berkat operan dari Berwald. Pertandingan pun usai dengan skor 4-2 untuk kemenangan tim kami.

Ketika pertandingan berlangsung tadi aku mendukung mereka dengan penuh semangat. Tidak hanya aku saja, tetapi semua anak perempuan di kelasku mendukung mereka termasuk Laura. Sesekali Laura kembali menggodaku dan menyuruhku untuk memilih siapa yang paling hebat di antara mereka, tentu saja aku tidak bisa memilihnya.

"_Mereka berlima benar-benar hebat. Tidak hanya hebat dalam pelajaran, tetapi juga hebat dalam olahraga,_" kataku di dalam hati. Kemudian aku teringat ketika Mathias dan Tino tersenyum kepadaku sambil berkata bahwa dukungan dariku sangat berarti bagi mereka. "_Malunya saat mereka berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku merasa tidak melakukan apa pun, tetapi aku tetap saja merasa senang_."

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum?" tanya Tino sehingga membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku sambil tertawa canggung.

Tino hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada layar televisi. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau aku teringat dengan kejadian seusai pertandingan sepakbola tadi. Saat itu mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah sehingga Laura tidak berhenti menggodaku seharian.

Saat berkumpul seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Aku dan Tino tidak berhenti mengobrol tentang berbagai hal sambil sesekali melirik layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara musik. Mathias mulai beraksi dengan menyanyikan lagu yang tengah dinyanyaikan band rock terkenal asal Inggris di acara musik tersebut. Suara Mathias benar-benar keras sehingga membuat pendengaran kami sedikit terganggu bahkan Emil sampai menutup telinganya.

Mathias mengajak Emil untuk bernyanyi bersamanya yang tentunya langsung ditolak oleh adik Lukas tersebut. Mathias juga mengajakku dan Tino untuk ikut bernyanyi, namun karena kami tidak mengetahui lagunya terutama aku yang kurang menyukai musik rock hanya bisa bertepuk tangan melihat aksi Mathias. Berwald sepertinya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan nyanyian Mathias yang penuh semangat itu.

"Suaramu benar-benar berisik, Mathias!" hardik Emil seusai Mathias berhenti bernyanyi.

Mathias hanya tertawa menanggapi komentar Emil dan berkata, "Itu namanya semangat! Lagu rock seperti tadi benar-benar membuatku bersemangat! Seharusnya kau juga ikut bernyanyi bersamaku, Emil."

"Aku tidak mau dan lepaskan aku," tolak Emil lagi ketika Mathias kembali merangkulnya.

"Kalian benar-benar akrab, ya," kata Tino tersenyum, kemudian ia menoleh padaku. "Iya, 'kan? Mereka berdua terlihat akrab. Sudah seperti kakak dan adik."

"Ah, benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu coba panggil aku 'Kakak', Emil," pinta Mathias sambil mengacak-acak rambut Emil.

"Kami sama sekali tidak akrab!" tolak Emil dengan tegas sambil mendorong Mathias untuk menjauh darinya. "Dan aku tidak mau memanggilmu kakak," tolak Emil lagi.

"Oh, ucapanmu membuat hatiku sakit," kata Mathias sambil mencengkeram dadanya dan berpura-pura terluka mendengar penolakan Emil.

"Itu karena kau sembarangan bicara, Mathias," seru Emil kesal.

Emil beranjak dari sofa dan duduk menjauh dari Mathias yang sepertinya kembali berniat untuk menggodanya. Aku dan Tino hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perilaku mereka berdua. Wajah manis Emil kini terlihat cemberut dan entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mencubitnya. Aku jadi merasa iri dengan Lukas yang memiliki adik semanis Emil.

Kalau bicara mengenai Lukas, aku merasa jarang melihat ia dan Emil berinteraksi akrab layaknya kakak adik seperti Emil dan Mathias saat ini. Aku lebih sering melihat mereka berdua menjauh dan menikmati dunianya sendiri serta seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, namun aku sangat menyayangkan hubungan dingin di antara kakak beradik itu.

"_Akan lebih baik kalau mereka bisa akrab satu sama lain. Walaupun aku ingin mereka akrab, aku merasa tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka_."

Suasana di ruang keluarga ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Emil kini duduk di sebelah Tino dengan berniat menjauh dari Mathias sambil mengunyah cokelat batang, sementara Mathias kini mulai membicarakan band rock favoritnya bersamaku yang hanya bisa terdiam karena sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang diucapkannya. Kulirik Berwald yang masih terlihat santai menikmati bacaannya dan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Aku ingin memuji Berwald yang bisa bersikap setenang itu, namun kini aku sadar kenapa dia bisa setenang itu ketika membaca. Di telinganya terdapat _headset_ yang mungkin sedang memutarkan lagu-lagu klasik atau semacamnya.

"_Pantas saja dia bisa setenang itu. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal."_

Seperti inilah aktivitas kami setelah pulang sekolah. Bersantai di ruang keluarga bersama beberapa dari mereka dan juga bibi. Terkadang bibi juga mengajakku menemaninya belanja, namun sejak tadi aku tidak melihat keberadaan bibiku. Aku rasa bibi sangat sibuk bekerja di kantornya dan mungkin saja akan pulang sore atau malam.

Tidak terasa sore telah menjelang dengan jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Satu per satu dari kami meninggalkan ruangan keluarga ini untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan mandi. Kelihatannya bibi masih belum pulang, aku harap ia tidak melewatkan makan malam bersama kami.

Aku dan Tino berjalan bersama menuju lantai dua sementara yang lain sepertinya sudah berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Kami berpisah ketika sampai di koridor tempat kamar kami berenam berada. Tino tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya sebelum menutup pintu kamarku juga.

Aku segera mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku di dalam _bathtub_ dengan sabun beraroma lavender. Kamar mandi di mansion ini benar-benar besar dan membuatku betah berlama-lama di dalam. Usai mandi aku segera berpakaian dan mengeringkan rambutku dengan _hair dryer_. Sesaat aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku yang telah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat empat puluh enam menit. Seharusnya pada jam seperti ini bibi sudah pulang dari kantor.

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam, walaupun sebenarnya para pelayan melarangku membantu tugas mereka. Tetapi, biasanya aku tetap bersikeras sehingga mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas menyerah. Bibi tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dia tahu kalau aku memang suka melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Pada saat aku ingin berbelok di suatu koridor aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Aku pun terjatuh dan mengeluh kesakitan, tetapi aku belum sempat melihat wajah orang yang menabrakku. Ketika aku ingin berdiri tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur padaku. Aku menatap tangan pucat yang terulur tersebut dan sampailah pandangan mataku bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru pudar yang hampa itu.

"Lu-Lukas!" seruku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya.

Lukas hanya diam menatapku, namun sorot matanya menyiratkan agar aku segera menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku pun menerima uluran tangannya dan ia membantuku berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih," ujarku dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

Lukas masih terdiam. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatap wajahnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa canggung apalagi ketika ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang penuh arti sehingga tanpa sadar aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Hal seperti ini selalu kualami jika berada di dekatnya.

"_Aduh, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa langsung pergi saja?"_ batinku yang kacau berucap demikian.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa Lukas berjalan mendekatiku bahkan terlalu dekat. Kini wajahnya berjarak tipis dengan wajahku sehingga aku kembali menundukkan wajah. Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatku berdiri seakan kakiku dipalu ke lantai. Tatapan matanya yang bersorot dingin itu menatap mataku selama beberapa saat. Di dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ingin dilakukannya padaku. Aku segera menahan nafas ketika Lukas tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sehingga tanpa sadar mataku terpejam dengan rapat dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Rambutmu wangi lavender," kata Lukas dengan suara rendah yang nyaris membuat jantungku melompat keluar. Baru kali ini aku mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu. Tidak ada nada dingin di dalam ucapannya tadi. "Kau memakai sampo beraroma lavender?" tanyanya.

Aku segera membuka mataku ketika mendengar pertanyaan Lukas dan menjawab, "I-iya. Me-memangnya kenapa?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya. _"De-dekat sekali," _batinku ketika menyadari jarak wajahnya yang dekat denganku bahkan samar-samar aku dapat mencium aroma parfum yang dikenakannya.

Lukas menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, kemudian ia menatapku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan. Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas dan pasti memerah karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Rahasia," jawab Lukas dengan singkat.

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi tadi. Punggung Lukas telah menjauh dariku dan aku tidak berniat mencegatnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti karena aku tahu kalau dia tidak akan mau memberitahuku.

"A-apa-apaan dia tadi? Jantungku hampir saja copot," gerutuku. "Tetapi, kenapa Lukas bersikap seperti itu dan apa maksudnya? Apa hubungannya rahasianya dengan sampo yang kupakai? Huh, Lukas benar-benar aneh!" seruku yang sedang kebingungan karena baru kali ini aku mendapati Lukas bersikap seperti itu padaku.

Pada saat aku sedang memikirkan tindakan Lukas tadi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku hingga membuatku terkejut. Aku segera menoleh kepada sosok yang menepuk pundakku tadi yang ternyata adalah Mathias dan Tino yang berdiri disebelahnya sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku mengelus dadaku ketika menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Ternyata kalian. Aku benar-benar kaget. Kupikir siapa tadi," kataku lega.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengejutkanmu," kata Mathias sedikit menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Oh, iya. Kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke ruang tengah sambil menunggu waktu makan malam. Apa Bibi sudah pulang?" tanya Mathias.

"Aku juga belum tahu. Seharusnya Bibi sudah pulang sekarang," jawabku sambil melirik jam dinding di sekitar koridor tempat kami berada.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu berdiri sendirian disini?" tanya Tino.

Aku ingin segera menjawab pertanyaan Tino, namun tiba-tiba saja bayangan tentang tindakan Lukas beberapa menit yang lalu kembali teringat olehku. Wajahnya yang mendekat ke wajahku, suara rendahnya yang belum pernah kudengar, aroma parfumnya yang menenangkan, serta sorot matanya yang seakan membiusku. Hanya dengan mengingat hal-hal tersebut tanpa sadar membuat wajahku kembali memanas dan membuatku terlupa sesaat pada kedua pemuda, yaitu Mathias dan Tino yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku.

"_Apa yang kupikirkan?"_ batinku menjerit. Kedua tanganku memegang pipiku dengan maksud untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah," tanya Tino yang menyadarkanku dari pikiranku tentang Lukas.

Aku menatap mereka berdua yang terlihat kebingungan dan khawatir dengan sikapku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku dengan memaksa tawa. _"Ah, malunya. Aku jadi merasa konyol di hadapan mereka," _ucapku di dalam hati sambil mengalihkan wajahku ke arah lain. Aku tak ingin mereka melihatku seperti ini yang mendadak bersikap aneh hanya karena seorang Lukas.

Tiba-tiba saja Tino menghampiriku. Kurasakan sebelah tangannya memegang pipiku dan mengarahkanku untuk menatapnya, kemudian kedua dahi kami saling bersentuhan. Aku terkejut dengan tindakan Tino terlebih ketika menyadari jarak wajah kami yang dekat, mata ungunya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan kini juga dapat kulihat secara dekat dan aroma parfumnya yang lembut menguar masuk ke indera penciumanku. Aku merasa _déjà vu_ dengan kejadian ini. Wajahku pun kembali memanas.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Tino?" tanyaku gugup. Mataku mencoba melirik ke arah lain dan dapat kulihat ekspresi terkejut Mathias yang melihat tindakan Tino.

"Memeriksa suhu tubuhmu. Wajahmu memerah, jadi kupikir mungkin saja kamu demam," jawab Tino yang masih tetap bertahan dengan posisi ini.

Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman disini. Wajahku memerah bukan karena demam, tetapi karena teringat dengan tindakan Lukas. Aku ingin lepas dari posisi kami yang dekat ini, namun tubuhku seakan membeku. Tatapan Tino seakan memaksaku untuk diam tak berkutik dan baru kali ini kulihat sorot matanya yang seperti itu. Keadaan di sekitar pun mulai terasa hening. Aku bingung, sudah dua pemuda yang membuat wajahku merona karena tindakan mereka yang diluar dugaanku.

"_Ah, kenapa Tino menatapku seperti itu? Aku tidak sanggup berlama-lama di posisi seperti ini."_

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Tino?" seru Mathias yang segera memisahkan aku dan Tino. Mathias menarikku ke belakangnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega saat Mathias memisahkan kami dari posisi tadi.

"Aku hanya memeriksa suhu tubuhnya," jawab Tino dengan polosnya.

Mathias terlihat tidak terima dengan jawaban Tino, kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak perlu sedekat itu, 'kan? Tindakanmu tadi terlalu intens."

"Aku rasa itu hanyalah pemeriksaan standar. Iya, 'kan?" tanya Tino yang menatapku sambil tersenyum manis layaknya anak kecil tak berdosa.

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tino. Sementara itu Mathias terlihat cemberut ketika melihat sikap manis Tino padaku. Aku tahu mungkin Tino hanya mencemaskanku dan tidak berniat melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi, tetap saja aku merasa kaget jika ada laki-laki yang mendekatiku seperti itu.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, Tino," seru Mathias. "Lihat, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Wajahnya jadi memerah seperti ini," kata Mathias yang sedang menatapku.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya melakukan pemeriksaan standar. Karena wajahnya memerah seperti itu, makanya kupikir ia terserang demam," kata Tino lagi.

Mathias terdiam mendengar ucapan Tino. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mendekat dan berucap sepelan mungkin padaku. Aku hanya mampu menahan nafas ketika melihat jarak wajah kami yang dekat dan dapat kulihat mata biru yang biasanya ceria itu kini sedang menatapku dengan serius.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu di depan Tino," kata Mathias yang hampir menyamai bisikan. Kami bertatapan sesaat dalam diam dan dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah mendengar ucapannya yang justru menimbulkan pertanyaan bagiku. Kemudian Mathias menghela nafas dan menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam," kata Mathias lagi sambil menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

"Eh, tunggu, Mathias!" seruku yang terkejut karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, kalian tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku, 'kan?" tanya Tino yang segera menyusul kami.

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Mathias yang masih menatap Tino dengan kesal. Ia bahkan mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga membuatku harus menyesuaikan langkah kakiku dengannya.

Aku menoleh menatap Tino yang terlihat menahan tawa melihat tindakan Mathias. Ia segera menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan kami. Aku terkejut ketika menyadari sebelah tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang bebas.

"Mungkin, tetapi aku ingin pergi bersama-sama," kata Tino sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

Aku hanya membalas senyuman Tino dengan tersenyum lemah dan kurasakan genggaman Mathias di tanganku semakin kuat sehingga aku pun menoleh padanya. Mathias semakin menarikku dengan kuat, namun Tino seolah tidak masalah dengan tindakan Mathias tersebut. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku ketika melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Apa maksud ucapan Mathias tadi? Lalu, kenapa aku merasa sesaat tatapan mereka bertiga berbeda dari yang biasanya? Kalau Lukas mungkin tidak terlalu berbeda, tetapi kalau Mathias dan Tino rasanya aneh. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak perlu kupikirkan."_

Tidak lama kemudian kami tiba di ruang makan yang masih kosong dan hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk menyajikan menu makan malam hari ini. Hanya selang beberapa menit kemudian Lukas dan Berwald pun muncul. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat sedikit heran ketika melihat kami bertiga, terutama kurasakan pandangan mereka tertuju padaku yang mana kedua tanganku digenggam oleh Mathias dan Tino. Aku meminta mereka berdua untuk melepaskan tanganku dan mereka menurut.

Seorang pelayan menyapa kami semua dan segera menarik kursi untuk kami duduki. Mathias langsung mengambil alih tugas pelayan yang akan menarik kursiku dan mempersilakanku untuk duduk, kemudian ia duduk di sebelah kananku sementara Tino duduk di sebelah kiriku. Aku diapit oleh mereka berdua seperti biasanya.

Kami menunggu kemunculan bibi sebelum memulai makan malam ini. Kudengar dari seorang pelayan kalau bibi sudah pulang. Mathias maupun Tino sesekali mengajakku berbicara, namun tidak sengaja tatapan mataku bertemu dengan Lukas yang sedang mengobrol dengan Berwald. Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku ke arah Tino, tidak sanggup menatap mata bersorot hampa itu. Tak lama kemudian bibi pun muncul bersama Emil dan segera mengambil kursi yang masih kosong.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak! Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" tanya bibi seperti biasa sebelum mulai makan.

"Baik, Bi," jawab kami semua dengan nada yang berbeda-beda.

Setelah melakukan basa-basi akhirnya kami pun mulai menyantap hidangan yang sangat menggiurkan ini. Ketika makan malam berlangsung suasana akan terasa hening dan hanya akan terdengar bunyi peralatan makan yang saling beradu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja bibi membuka pembicaraan.

"Bibi ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian," ujar bibi memulai pembicaraan, "besok Bibi akan pergi ke Jepang selama tiga hari."

"Ke Jepang, Bi?" tanya Mathias.

"Iya, urusan bisnis seperti biasa. Lagipula Bibi sudah lama tidak ke Jepang, sayang sekali sekarang bukan musim semi. Kalau musim semi kita bisa _hanami_ bersama-sama," kata bibi dengan antusias. Nada bicaranya terdengar ceria.

"Bibi pergi lama sekali," ujarku.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Bibi tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, sayang. Tiga hari juga bukan waktu yang lama," kata bibi yang mencoba menghiburku. "Lagipula kamu disini tidak sendirian, sayang. Ada mereka berlima. Karena itulah Bibi ingin kalian berlima menjaga keponakanku selama Bibi pergi. Kalian mengerti, 'kan?" tanya bibi serius sambil menatap wajah mereka masing-masing.

Mereka pun menyahut atas permintaan bibi, tentunya dengan nada suara yang berbeda-beda. Aku rasa bibi tidak perlu meminta hal tersebut pada mereka karena aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Namun, kalau boleh memilih siapa yang ingin menjagaku tentu saja aku akan memilih Mathias dan Tino. Aku tidak mau terlalu berharap ketiga pemuda lainnya bersedia untuk menjagaku meskipun itu adalah perintah bibi.

Makan malam ini kami lewati dengan canda tawa serta keingintahuan kami tentang kunjungan bibi ke Jepang. Bibi berjanji akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kami semua atau mungkin suatu saat nanti kami bisa liburan bersama. Usai makan malam kami segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sesampainya di kamar aku segera membaca buku untuk pelajaran esok hari. Namun, setelah hampir dua puluh menit membaca aku merasa kehausan dan bergegas ke dapur. Setibanya di dapur aku segera mengambil gelas dan menuangkan cairan bening itu ke dalam gelas kemudian meneguknya.

"Ah, segarnya," ujarku sambil mengelap mulutku dengan punggung tangan.

Aku kembali menuangkan air untuk kedua kalinya dan meminumnya. Sesusai minum aku berniat untuk segera kembali ke kamar sebelum sebuah suara berat terdengar oleh telingaku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya suara berat tersebut.

Aku terkejut dan segera menoleh untuk mendapati suara berat milik pemuda berkacamata bernama Berwald yang sedang berdiri di belakangku. Wajah pemuda tersebut tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin minum. Ka-kamu sendiri, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyaku gugup.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin membuat secangkir kopi," kata Berwald sambil berjalan melewatiku untuk mengambil cangkir di lemari piring.

"Oh, membuat kopi," gumamku sambil melihat Berwald yang sedang menuangkan kopi dicangkirnya.

Suasana kembali hening tanpa ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Bersama pemuda dingin ini memang membuatku canggung sehingga aku berniat untuk kembali ke kamar. Namun, suara Berwald menghentikan langkahku.

"Kamu ingin minum kopi?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh menatapnya dan merasa heran karena tidak biasanya Berwald menawarkan sesuatu padaku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku takut tidak bisa tidur," jawabku sambil tersenyum canggung. "Ng, kenapa kamu harus repot-repot membuat kopi sendiri? Kenapa tidak meminta pelayan untuk membuatkannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Berwald terdiam sesaat sambil mengaduk kopinya. Aku tetap sabar untuk menunggu jawabannya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku hanya ingin meminum kopi buatanku sendiri. Hanya itu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya yang seakan dibuat-buat atau mungkin terdengar sedikit membanggakan diri akan kopi buatannya sendiri, walaupun itu diucapkan dengan nada datar. Itu hanyalah sekedar pemikiran sepihakku. Namun, jika benar demikian aku jadi penasaran dengan kopi buatannya. Aku jadi menyesal menolak tawarannya yang diluar dugaan itu.

"Hm, apa tawaranmu tadi boleh kuterima di lain waktu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana aku bisa bertanya seperti itu.

Berwald yang sedang menghirup aroma kopinya langsung menatapku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan cangkir kopi masih di tangannya. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku yang membuat tatapannya semakin datar padaku. Dapat kurasakan tubuhku membeku ketika Berwald sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ma-maaf, aku sembarangan bicara. Ti-tidak mungkin 'kan kamu menawariku kopi buatanmu?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya secara langsung.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" tanya Berwald. Kudengar ia sedikit berdehem sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku memang menawarimu dan kamu menolaknya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanmu."

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap sosok Berwald yang lebih tinggi dariku. Ucapannya tadi memang datar serta sangat diluar dugaanku. Aku tidak merasa ia ingin menyalahkanku dan entah kenapa rasa takutku padanya sedikit berkurang setelah dia berkata seperti itu. Hatiku terasa lega.

"Syu-syukurlah kamu tidak marah padaku," kataku yang mulai merasa tenang. Rasa canggungku padanya sedikit berkurang.

Tiba-tiba saja Berwald mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tatapan kedua bola mata hijau kebiruan yang datar itu seakan memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Tatapan ambigu yang justru membuatku sedikit ketakutan dan menahan nafas serta wajah yang kuyakini tengah merona, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat seperti yang lainnya. Harus kuakui kalau Berwald memiliki wajah yang tampan apabila topeng datarnya dienyahkan sehingga aku tidak perlu menundukkan wajahku untuk menghindari tatapannya.

"_Bertatapan secara jauh saja sudah membuatku ketakutan apalagi jika ditatap dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ah, kenapa Berwald juga ikut-ikutan menatapku seperti itu?" _batinku sambil menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

Perang batinku pun usai setelah Berwald menarik kembali wajahnya. Ia kembali menghirup aroma kopinya sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Setelah itu ia menatapku sekilas dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan dapur. Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku yang masih kebingungan.

"Tidurlah sebelum mimpi buruk menghampirimu," kata Berwald, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tidak mengucapkan selamat malam dengan wajar? Dasar aneh," gerutuku.

Aku segera berlalu dari dapur untuk kembali ke kamar. Entah sudah berapa menit waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk berbicara dengan Berwald dan kurasa ini adalah percakapan kami yang cukup lama, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sangat singkat layaknya mengucapkan salam. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka bisa berbicara selama itu dengannya. Walaupun sosok Berwald masih membuatku ketakutan, namun kali ini aku bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa takutku padanya. Mungkin dugaanku memang benar kalau sebenarnya dia hanya kesulitan untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

Ketika aku ingin memasuki kamar, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat Emil sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda manis yang raut wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lukas itu kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Sebelum aku ingin bertanya padanya, Emil segera menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepadaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran sambil mengamati kotak yang ada di tanganku ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya diminta Bibi untuk mengantarkan itu padamu," jawab Emil.

"Hm, begitu. Terima kasih, ya," ujarku tersenyum, namun Emil hanya mengangguk singkat.

Aku tidak langsung memasuki kamarku begitu menyadari tatapan Emil padaku. Rasa penasaranku untuk segera membuka isi kotak tersebut tertunda ketika Emil mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan. Bola mata ungu itu menatap wajahku secara detail seakan ingin menilai sesuatu. Aku yang tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu segera memalingkan wajahku yang kembali merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Tidak kusangka wajah manis itu mampu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"_Ah, kali ini Emil? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini? Kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu? Ada apa dengan kalian?" _batinku kembali menjerit untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku gugup.

Emil tidak langsung menjawab, ia justru menarik tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat.

"Ternyata Bibi memang sangat menyayangimu," kata Emil yang membuatku kebingungan.

"_Bicara apa dia? Lalu apa maksudnya tatapan tadi?" _batinku kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

"Kamu suka warna ungu?" tanya Emil.

"Eh, warna ungu? Ng, lumayan suka," jawabku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Emil mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Oh, ternyata kamu menyukainya," gumam Emil pelan. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku ingin segera kembali ke kamar," kata Emil sambil melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. "Selamat malam, keponakan kesayangan Bibi," pamit Emil sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Iya, selamat malam," kataku.

Aku terus menatap Emil yang berjalan menuju kamarnya hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Emil tadi. Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar dan berjalan menuju meja belajarku. Kuletakkan kotak yang diberikan Emil atas perintah bibi itu di atas meja. Rasa penasaran yang tidak mampu kutahan ini mendorongku untuk segera membuka kotak tersebut.

"Wah, cantiknya," seruku ketika melihat isi kotak tersebut yang ternyata adalah sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi yang sangat cantik. "Ah, lagi-lagi Bibi membelikan sesuatu untukku. Padahal aku sudah memintanya untuk berhenti membelikanku apa pun," kataku yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan perilaku bibiku yang terkadang memang suka seenaknya.

Aku yakin harga sepatu berwarna perak ini sangat mahal. Sebenarnya aku segan jika terus menerima pemberian-pemberian seperti ini, tetapi aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan bibiku. Perhatianku dari sepatu ini segera teralihkan ketika aku menemukan sebuah kertas terselip di dalam kotak dan membacanya.

_Kenakan sepatu ini dengan dress terusan berwarna ungu itu. Bibi yakin kamu akan sangat cantik, keponakanku tersayang._

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membaca tulisan bibi di kertas itu. Mungkin ini maksud ucapan Emil tadi. Bibi terlalu menyayangiku begitu pun aku sebaliknya. Aku kembali meletakkan sepatu tersebut ke dalam kotak dan menyimpannya di lemari sepatu. Setelah itu aku segera merebahkan diri di ranjangku yang empuk, namun sebelumnya aku merapikan dulu buku pelajaranku yang berserakan di meja belajar.

Ketika ingin memejamkan mata tiba-tiba saja bayangan masing-masing wajah mereka terlintas di pikiranku. Kejadian yang terjadi di luar dugaanku. Sikap yang membuatku kebingungan serta sorot mata yang berbeda dari biasanya. Entah kenapa mereka bersikap seperti tadi dan semuanya membuatku kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?" gumamku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. "Ah, aku ingin tidur. Kalian berlima jangan mengusik pikiranku!" seruku sambil menutup wajahku dengan selimut.

Aku memaksakan mataku untuk terpejam. Memang itu tidak mudah, namun akhirnya aku berhasil tertidur setelah lebih dari dua puluh kali mengubah posisi tidurku. Tidak kusangka interaksi tak terduga dari mereka berlima bisa membuatku sulit untuk tertidur.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Waktunya balas review!**

**Lady Raven****:** Makasih atas reviewnya dan maaf untuk keterlambatan updet. Sudah tahu 'kan gimana rasanya ditatapin sama Berwald? Review lagi, ya.

**tena****: **Makasih atas reviewnya dan kali ini updetnya lama, jadi aku minta maaf. Wah, begitu, ya. Awalnya aku mau memakai tokoh Hetalia, tapi kubatalkan dan jadilah ceritanya seperti ini. Aku membebaskan pembaca untuk membayangkan siapa tokoh utama perempuannya atau mungkin mungkin tokoh itu bisa para pembaca sendiri. Jangan lupa review lagi, ya.

**Codename Sailor D****: **Makasih atas reviewnya dan maaf telat updet. Jangan lupa direview lagi, ya.

**Unknownwers****: **Makasih atas reviewnya. Maaf, chapter kali ini terlambat diupdet. Ya, namanya Emil dan aku juga suka nama itu. Sama siapa si 'Aku' akan jadian? Itu masih rahasia. Review lagi, ya.

**Yukari Wada****: **Makasih atas reviewmu yang panjang. Maaf, kali ini benar-benar telat updet. Hm, ternyata kesanmu seperti itu ya ketika membaca fic ini. Ya, aku pribadi juga pasti kesal kalau dicuekin sama mereka bertiga (Lukas, Emil, Berwald) dan bakalan bingung mau bersikap seperti apa. Oh, ya? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa cerita yang akan kamu buat. Kalau sudah buat tolong kabari, ya.

Kalau untuk cerita romantis yang dibumbui dengan dark, mystery, horror, angst, atau tragedy, aku merasa kesulitan untuk membuat cerita semacam itu apalagi yang horror. Mungkin kalau ada idenya dan waktu yang tersedia akan kuusahakan untuk membuatnya. Untuk masalah harem aku tidak bisa janji. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin pembaca lebih fokus pada salah satu tokoh Nordic yang dia sukai dan menikmati bagaimana interaksi tokoh Nordic tersebut dengan si 'Aku'. Jadi, bisa saja kamu abaikan interaksi yang lebih dari tokoh-tokoh Nordic yang lain.

Untuk memunculkan tokoh cewek yang lain masih dipikirkan, belum tahu mau dimunculkan di chapter berapa. Mengenai orangtua si 'Aku' masih dirahasiakan, yang jelas mereka ada di negara yang berbeda. Review yang panjang mendapatkan jawaban yang panjang juga, jadi jangan lupa direview lagi, ya.

**rasendriya indah****:** Maksih udah review dan maaf untuk updet yang lama. Wah, kok bisa deg-degan? Kalau semakin deg-degan jangan lupa direview, ya.

Nah, reviewnya sudah dibalas. Jika ada kesalahan atau ada hal-hal yang tidak mengerti bisa kalian tuliskan di kolom review. Kritik dan saran pun juga diterima agar fic ini bisa berkembang dengan baik. Saya akan berusaha untuk updet secepatnya.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

_**May, 2013**_

_**Neary Lan**_


End file.
